


If you're good, I'll even let you steer

by dancesontrains



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancesontrains/pseuds/dancesontrains
Summary: Tim and Jack are identical twins who were adopted separately. They meet for the first time as adults.





	If you're good, I'll even let you steer

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Prince's 'Jack U Off'.

Jack thanked fuck for the inventor of sunglasses. 

His identical twin was sitting there, in the fancy cafe Jack had chosen for their first meeting. Tim was just looking at his phone, frowning a little and biting his lip, and Jack was ...overwhelmed. 

If he looked this hot to everyone around him, how did he ever get anything done? How were his underlings at Hyperion not begging to suck his cock every day? 

Tim looked up and noticed him standing there, rising from his seat with an awkward smile and a hand raised in his direction. 

Jack wished it was something else raised in his direction. Wait, no. That was his _brother_. 

He smiled back and shook Tim's hand. Good, firm handshake, if kinda sweaty. 

"Hi, I'm Tim. But you already knew that..."

Fuck, even his _voice_ was perfect. 

They sat down. Jack was glad that he could now hide any awkward boners behind a table. 

Tim took a sip of his coffee. "I guess you should order something?"

"It's fine, I come here enough that they'll give me the same thing I usually get. Double macchiato." 

"That explains why the barista was surprised when I ordered a mocha." 

"Sweeter than I usually like them, Timtam." 

"I've not heard that one since I was in Australia." 

"If the nickname fits, it fits." 

A barista brought over Jack's coffee. She smiled at him, and seemed surprised when she looked at both their faces. 

"I guess we better get used to that now," Tim said after she'd left. 

"What, being hot guys? Shouldn't you be used to that already?" 

Tim chuckled nervously. "Not really, but thank you? I think?" 

"Only speaking the truth," grinned Jack, before taking a sip of his own coffee. 

He wondered what they must have looked like to the barista - two men wearing nice clothes, looking as if they were going to their office jobs, but then you get closer and. Bam, identical hotties. 

Tim had looked to the side, and seemed to still be embarrassed. 

That _was_ a nice little blush. Jack wondered how far down it would go. Wait, no.

He opened his mouth on the first (non-filthy) topic that came to mind. "You went to Australia? How was that?"

Tim's eyes lit up. They talked about where they had been on their travels, and then the conversation moved onto college adventures. Tim had been a creative writing major who now worked an office job while writing in the evenings, where Jack had gone into computing.

"How did you end up working at a _gun manufacture company_ , then?" Tim asked.

"It paid well." 

They found themselves chatting for hours, and eventually the cafe closed down around them.

Tim looked regretful. "I guess I should go home. See you soon, though?" 

"Do you have anywhere else to be? I was thinking we could continue at my place," Jack said. The image of his bed - and Tim on it - had appeared in Jack's mind a couple of hours back and refused to go. How would he look? How would _they_ look? 

"You okay over there? You looked kinda weird for a moment," Tim asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Anyway? We going to mine, or..."

"Sure, why not?"

Jack cheered inside his head. 

They went to Jack's car, as Tim had taken a taxi to the cafe from his place. 

Jack was driving the red Maserati sedan. They found a parking ticket on the windshield and Tim picked it up with a frown.

"Eh, I'm rich enough to not care. I'll pay it tomorrow." 

Something clicked in his mind just then. _Oh_.

He paused as he went to open the car door. If he didn't have to care about that parking ticket, then why did he have to care about other laws? 

Like the incest ones...

He was interrupted by a loud cough from Tim, who looked confused. 

"Oh, got distracted by thinking of a sexy man." Jack opened the car door and sat in the driver's seat. 

"You're gay?" Tim asked as he settled himself into the passenger seat, looking around as he fastened his seatbelt. 

"Hot for anything good-looking on two legs, Timtam." 

"I'm bi. That's cool." Tim looked a little relieved. 

Jack wanted to kiss him. Stupid bloody mores and laws, stopping him from getting his dick wet right there. The image of Tim spread out willingly across the back seats...

He revved the engine and drove off a little faster than necessary, causing Tim to make a panicked sound. 

Ten minutes later (after what was usually a fifteen-minute drive), they were at Jack's apartment building. The gold letters saying 'HELIOS' glittered in the sunset. 

Tim got out, looking slightly uncomfortable, and whistled as he looked around. "Very fancy, Jack." 

"You haven't seen my apartment yet, pumpkin." Again, that little blush. Jack made a note to call him pumpkin again soon. 

They walked through the lobby, past the surprised looking guard, and went into a private elevator. Jack pressed a button, before leaning against the glass mirrored wall. 

He closed his eyes for a second, and felt his dick twitch as an image of what he could do to Tim in here if he slammed the emergency button appeared in his mind.

These images were becoming a problem, he decided. He should do something about them. 

He turned his most charming smile onto Tim. After all, he was bringing a date back to his place. 

Jack started to talk about his other car - "You have to feel it steer under your hands, Timtam!" - and then the elevator pinged. 

They walked out together, Jack still chatting about the car, when Tim froze, staring past Jack. 

Jack followed his gaze. It was just the glass wall, showing a sunset view of their city. 

"What is it, Tim?" 

"It's high..." his voice sounded strange. 

"Scared of heights?" Jack took him by the arm (actual contact! That handshake barely counted) and led him towards the wall. "I always say, face  
your fears head on."

"No, no," Tim protested, wrenching himself from Jack's grip and moving to a sofa in the middle of the room instead. 

He sat down, now watching Jack warily. 

The image Jack had of triumphant kisses next to the glass wall, as Tim celebrated his new life free from fear, sputtered out. 

He clasped his hands together slightly awkwardly. "What would you like to drink?" 

Tim glanced at the glass walls again. "Something hard okay?"

"...Of course." 

"A gin and tonic, if you have it? If not, then-"

"I have it, don't worry kitten." 

Silence fell as Jack went to the bar at the other end of the room, and poured the drink, making a second one for himself. 

"Er, about that thing with my dragging you to the wall..."

"Well, you are my brother, so I forgive you. But don't do it again?" Tim said, and Jack hid his flinch at the first sentence.

He then added extra gin to his own tumbler; he was obviously going to need it.

"Sure, Tim." He even managed to make it sound convincing.

"No nickname?" Or maybe not. 

"Sometimes they're not needed." A dashing smile as he brought the glasses over. 

Tim seemed to accept this, and took his glass, gulping it. 

Jack whistled, impressed. "We're not downing shots in a club, Timtam." 

Tim paused in his swallowing. Jack's cock instantly led Jack's mind to think about Tim using that skill for other purposes. 

Jack couldn't remember feeling like this since he first met Moxxi. He quickly shoved her from his mind - Tim was saying something. 

"...so, yeah, it helps with the anxiety. I try to not drink it too often, though." Another big gulp. 

It was getting dark outside; Jack directed his device to switch on the lights, and they shone, turning the walls into mirrors reflecting the inside.  
Jack glanced at his face in the reflection, and then at Tim in real life. If it wasn't for their slightly different haircuts and different wardrobe, they could easily be mistaken for each other.

"Oh, that's better," Tim said, looking at another part of the wall. Whatever had upset him in the view was now hidden. 

Tim then glanced at Jack. "Are you going to keep those on all night?"

"What? Oh, these." Jack took off his aviators. 

Tim leaned in closer to look. "Wow, you have my eyes! I mean, I knew you did from the picture, but it's strange to see them in person. I've never seen anyone else with a pair like ours." 

Jack felt the heat creeping up his own face now. He noticed Tim's now empty glass.

"Another drink?" 

"...Sure, why not? I don't have to be anywhere tomorrow morning." 

"Get nasty hangovers? I highly recommend an English fry up breakfast - works really well." 

The conversation moved on, as they both slowly got drunk. 

A couple of hours later, they were both still relaxing on the sofa. Jack had placed his drink on the rug while he concentrated on what Tim was saying. 

"I kinda wish we'd been brought up together."

"I don't. How else would I appreciate seeing such a fine piece of ass for the first time?" Jack replied.

Tim coughed on the drink. "Are you always like that?" 

"Like what?" Play innocent. 

"So..." Tim searched for the right word. "Flirty." 

Oh, fuck it. If this didn't work out, he could just never speak to the man again. "Only when I want to be." 

Tim's eyes grew wide. "But...we're-"

"But nothing, pumpkin," Jack leered. "You said yourself - we weren't brought up together. It doesn't matter."

"Uh." 

He noticed that one of Tim's hands was free and moved forward to hold it. Other people liked when he did that on a date. 

Tim looked down at their interlinked hands. He said nothing.

Jack stroked his thumb. "Look, Timtam, we're both hot guys. It'd be a crime to _not_ fuck." 

"That's...not how it works..."

"Why not? What's actually wrong with it, Timtams? It's not like we can have kids, though they'd be fricking gorgeous."

"That's true..." Tim said. Then he shook his head and removed his hand from Jack's grasp. "But it's just...wrong! I mean, what if people find out?"

"They won't. Fuck, we could go out to dinner every night and no-one would say anything."

Jack leaned forward, making sure all of his desire for Tim was showing in his expression. 

Tim blinked back, looking overwhelmed. He whispered "Wow." 

"Good wow or bad wow, pumpkin?" Their faces were closer. 

"I...don't know."

Their faces were an inch apart. "You want this? All of this?"

Silence. Tim seemed to be searching Jack's expression for something, and found whatever it was, because he gasped before nodding. 

Jack moved in, kissing Tim - _finally_ \- while curving his arm possessively around Tim's shoulders.

Tim dropped his empty tumbler onto the rug underneath them as he kissed back. 

They made out for a couple of minutes before Jack started to slide his hands underneath Tim's shirt. Tim helped him by unbuttoning for him; his chest was bare underneath, and lightly covered with hair.

"Huh, I'm hairier," Jack muttered before starting to suck onto Tim' neck. 

"No marks there, please Jack? I don't want to explain them to my friends-" 

Jack looked at Tim. "But why wouldn't you want the world to know you had great sex." 

That blush again. It did go down pretty far. 

Jack tried something else. "Just tell them you paid for an escort."

Tim looked bemused. 

"Okay, Timtams, no visible marks," Jack sighed, looking hazily at the lovely neck in front of him. 

He moved downwards to Tim's chest, biting and sucking at the brown nipples. 

Tim's own hands were starting to move, as he stroked Jack's hair, messing it up. His hands then moved down to Jack's shoulders, teasing his fingers through Jack's collar to find the skin underneath. 

Jack looked up at him. "Want to see?" 

Tim nodded. 

Jack then removed his own shirt, unbuttoning the top couple of buttons and tossing it on the floor. He was wearing a white tank top underneath. 

Tim groaned a little. "That one too?"

Jack pretended to hesitate. 

"Please?" Tim added. 

Jack smirked and took it off over his head; he could feel it ruffling his hair even more. 

He watched Tim's eyes move over his chest. "Want me to flex, pumpkin?" 

Tim shook his head. "Come here."

They made out some more, curled tightly around each other. 

Jack's hands travelled lower, to Tim's firm ass and his cock, both still hidden by his pants. 

"I need to see all of you," he said into Tim's ear. 

"Can we move to your room? I hate sofa sex..."

Jack fought back the wave of jealousy that started when he heard Tim say that - Tim was _his_ now - and nodded, untangling himself from the other man and getting up, holding his hand out to lead him into the bedroom. 

Tim took his hand, and followed him across the huge room to a half-open door. 

Jack used his device to switch on the bedroom lights. 

Tim blinked. "Wow."

"Nice, isn't it?"

Jack was proud of the mirrored ceiling, and the mirrors in certain places around the wall. He also thought the hand-painted portrait of himself  
opposite the bed was pretty neat - he would point it out to Tim later when they weren't so...occupied. 

He led Tim to his bed, while also having his device pull the automated blinds down. "No need to give half the city a show, hmm, pumpkin?" 

Tim was still blinking at the decor. Probably in awe. 

Jack decided to bring his attention back to himself by nibbling on Tim's ear. 

The startled "Oh!" that Tim let out was well worth the effort. 

"What is it, princess?" He moved down to Tim's earlobe.

"It tickles..."

Jack moved his hands down to Tim's crotch again, feeling him up through the material of his pants, and teased at the zipper. He got on his knees. 

To be honest, he usually wasn't big into giving oral, but he really wanted to know what Tim - and he himself - tasted like. Jack had tasted his own come, but that wasn't really the same thing. 

He unzipped Tim's pants, rolling them over his ass and hips as he pushed them down. Then he pulled down Tim's boxers ( _Green. That was a nice colour on them. Maybe he should buy some._ ) and watched as Tim's half-hard dick sprang out. 

Jack licked at the tip, glancing upwards to see Tim's eyes focused on him. 

Might as well give him a show.

Jack put his mouth on the tip of Tim's dick, and slowly swallowed his way up Tim's length. He knelt there, sucking away, and unzipped his own pants to jerk himself off. 

He found himself enjoying the sensation of Tim hardening in his mouth, even if he didn't really like the taste. He glanced up at Tim's face again - eyes closed, mouth open as he moaned in pleasure. 

Fuck, he was good looking. 

Jack then slid off the dick and replaced his mouth with his hand, moving to kiss Tim on the mouth again. 

Tim's hands now slid down to Jack's ass. In between kisses, he asked "You wear a tank top but no underwear?" 

"I like freeballing it, Timtam."

"Hm."

At some point they found themselves naked on the bed, curling around each other on Jack's Egyptian cotton sheets, Jack almost lazily rubbing at their cocks in one hand. 

Tim frowned at something. "I...I..."

"Tell me, baby."

"I want your cock inside me."

Jack let go and carefully rolled over, getting a condom out of his bedside cabinet and opening the wrapper. 

"No, let me," Tim said, as he got up and slid it on with his lips. 

Jack moaned, trying to keep from thrusting into Tim's warm mouth too much. "Ah, _fuck_ , that's good, you're good..."

Too soon, the condom was on and Tim was settling onto his front.

"No," Jack said, "I want to see your face."

Tim looked at him, again searching for something in his expression, and must have found it because he shifted so he was spread eagled on the bed. 

Jack took a bottle of lube and squirted some onto his hands, adding extra to the condom on his dick and rubbing some of it into Tim's asshole. 

"You ready down there, darling?"

"Yeah." 

Jack knelt on the bed, carefully sliding in as Tim wrapped his legs around his waist. Now, _this_ he was good at. 

"Fuck, you're so tight." 

"Haven't done this for - ah! - a while." 

Jack settled into his rhythm, pounding into Tim. 

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" Tim liked that a lot, judging by his twitching dick. Jack took Tim's cock (still wet from his own saliva) into his hand as he thrust, rubbing away.

He wondered if he would switch for Tim. The thought of seeing himself top was very appealing, so he decided he would and put the information away for later. 

After a few minutes, Jack came with a shout. Tim came soon afterwards with a loud cry into his arm. 

Jack pulled his now soft dick out, rolling up the condom and throwing it in the trash before returning to bed. "Stay the night, pumpkin." 

It wasn't a question. Tim nodded ( _so compliant_ ) and slid under the sheets. 

They were both sweaty messes. Tim all but purred at him, stroking his hair. 

Jack rolled over, feeling his lover's firm chest against his head, and went to sleep. 

They could fuck again in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kindly cheerlead by an anonymous friend, and beta read by Asylos. 
> 
> Come say hi at http://handsomejackshairplugs.tumblr.com/


End file.
